Moving On
by NymphTonks2
Summary: Continuation from 'Beautiful suicide' so you need to read that and After the death...After Hermione dies Ron needs to move on, and what better than a new girl in school to help him with that? rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer-Me no own, k?

A/N- confusing, I know, but deal with it.

------------------------------

He visited her grave for days. Just hoping to see her, just one little glimpse. Long enough to tell her how much he missed her.

Sometime around the fourth day, he was sitting next to her grave, reading _Hogwarts, A History_, both he and Harry where reading in honor of her. Just as he was about to give up on struggling through it for the day, it happened. She appeared. At first he didn't notice her, standing there over his shoulder, reading the book from behind him. She let out a small giggle when he closed the book with a sigh, causing him to turn around.

"Mione!" He immediately got up and tried to take her into his arms, but she stepped back.

"Ronald," she said in a stern voice, "I am only here to deliver a message. You must not keep doing this. You must not morn my death. I want you to have a full life. You cannot do that if you come here and sit at m grave day after day. Yes, I have been watching you," she said, seeing his guilty expression, "I want your life to be happy. Ron, go out and live! Have a life! And take care of Harry. You have been neglecting him lately."

It was true. Ron hadn't spoken to Harry in a while, not unless you count the monotone one-syllable answers he occasionally gave to Harry's probing and persistent questions. He just couldn't bring himself to interact with Harry. It was just to painful. It brought back all the memories the three of them had made. All the good times, and all the laughs. Remember those things made him hurt, it made him want her more and more all the time.

"Alright Hermione, I promise. I will move on. I will take care of Harry….but Hermione….I promise you I will never forget you. No matter what. You will always be the number one person in my heart….no matter what." Ron looked up at her, just in time to see her smile before she dissolved into a misty light.

It took Ron a few moments before he could fully pick himself up. I mean, after all, Hermione had been his whole life. When he did recover from her words to him he got up and trotted up to the castle, deciding to have a long-needed chat with Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arg!" a young girl shouted, because, for the 5th time today, she had come to a door that she was sure led her to the right corridor, but it was locked. She had been wondering around the castle for some time now, trying to find the Gryffindor common room.

Marie was a new student to Hogwarts, transferred in from an Irish wizardry and witchcraft school. Today was her first day, and it was going horribly. She was late to all her classes, couldn't seem to find the great hall for lunch, and one teacher in particular had really seemed to hate her and had given her a weeks worth of detention simply because she couldn't find the bloody freakin right dungeon. Big deal! So now she was wondering the castle aimlessly, trying to find someone from her own house that could point her the correct way to the common room.

Finally up ahead she saw a girl she recognized from her classes. The girl was a bit short and had long, flaming red hair. "Excuse me" she said, hurrying to catch up to the girl, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new here. Could you please point me to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Of course," she girl smiled, "I was just heading that way. I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley."

"Marie," She replied, "Marie McCarran. From the highland clan of McCarran."

"How nice," Ginny said, with a confused smile. "You transferred from Ireland, then?"

"Yes, it was quite nice there. I do miss it."

Ginny laughed, "You'll come to like it here at Hogwarts, it is really very nice. A bit odd and confusing at first, but you will get used to it."

"I hope so."

"Well, here we are, the password is 'Red Rum'"

"Thank you so much, you have no clue how much this means to me."

The girl smiled "Its nothing. If you ever need anything just ask me, or my older brother Ron. He's running around here somewhere…."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well that's all for tonight. I'll proly end up writing another chap. During world geography tomorrow…well I know this chap was a bit confusing, but bare with me. It will make sense.

R&R


End file.
